


I want your midnights

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Soft and warm yamatsukkis [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and this will be the year for them, but theyre in a good place now, insp by new years day from reputation, kei and tadashi are the hosts, keis messed up a lot, new years day after a new years eve party, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: i want your midnights, but i'll be clearing up bottles with you on new years day





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> _there's glitter on the floor after the party,_  
>  _girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby,_  
>  _candlewax and poloroids on hardwood floor,_  
>  _you and me forevermore. ___  
>  _don't read the last page, but i stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes_  
>  _i want your midnights, but i'll be clearing up bottles with you on new years day_  
>  _-new years day, taylor swift_

Kei had a headache when he woke up, but that was to be expected. Tadashi was curled into him, bare skin warm and hair stuck to his face. Kei couldn’t help the tiny smile. 

Everything was quiet, asides from Tadashi’s light breathing.

Kei remembered what the date was; the first of January, and he felt a stupid relief flood through him – this year, this year would be the best year of his and Tadashi’s lives, he’d make it so. He’d make it so to make up for the shambles of the previous year.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. He really had been an idiot at times last year, nearly lost (nearly left) Tadashi far too many times.

Tadashi gave a sleepy moan and leant up a little to press a kiss to the side of Kei’s jaw.

‘Good morning.’ Kei said, looking down at him. 

They were happy now, and it would stay that way or Kei would die trying.

‘Mm.’ Tadashi made a noise in response. ‘Are Tobio and Shouyou still here?’

‘They stayed?’

Tadashi giggled. ‘They crashed on the sofa, I didn’t have the heart to wake them – they looked too cute.’

‘I don’t care, let’s just stay here forever.’

‘Forever?’ Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

Kei nodded. ‘And ever.’

Tadashi giggled. ‘What was the point in getting an apartment together if all we are going to do is stay in bed? How will we pay the bills?’

Kei grunted. ‘Don’t care.’ He felt so sleepy, and the sound of Tadashi’s voice was both soothing his head and lulling him back to sleep.

‘Kei,’ Tadashi cooed, sitting up a little and brushing a hand through his hair.

Kei smiled to himself; Tadashi could never know just how beautiful he was.

‘What?’

Kei shook his head a little. ‘Nothing.’

‘There’s a big mess downstairs; glitter; bottles; everything else. You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to having a New Years party.’

Kei hummed. ‘I agreed for you.’ 

‘And now for me you’re going to help me tidy up.’ He said, kissing Kei’s lips quickly, but Kei pulled him back for more.

‘This year is going to be a good one, I can already tell.’

Tadashi smiled. ‘I’m glad, I’m ready for a good one.’

He stood up and shivered as the cold air hit his skin and he rushed to the door to get his dressing gown that hung on the back and was quick to wrap it around him. He then went to get some pyjama bottoms on from the drawer and looked expectantly at Kei.

Kei hauled himself up out of bed, doing as Tadashi had done and pulling him back for another kiss before he could leave their bedroom.

Upon going downstairs, it quickly became clear from the snores that Tobio and Shouyou were still asleep on the sofa, and upon further inspection from Kei, were found to be tangled up in one another, Shouyou drooling on Tobio’s shoulder.

‘Oi.’ Kei said loudly. ‘Party’s over.’

‘Kei, be gentle.’ Tadashi said softly, coming to stand by his side and sliding their hands together.

Tadashi shook them gently awake and Kei left to go into the kitchen. He swept all of the mess into a rubbish bag and lined all of the empty bottles up neatly. 

He swept the floor, picking up and brushing off a photo of himself and Tadashi that had fallen off of the fridge. Tadashi’s cheek was pressed against Kei’s in the picture, and he was grinning and Kei was attempting to scowl but smiling a little never the less. 

Tadashi loved that picture, had printed it out and stuck it to the fridge. Kei loved it too.

He walked bare foot through the apartment, the golden glitter that was absolutely everywhere sticking to his feet as he went. 

He heard the front door close, signalling that Tobio and Shouyou had left and he went back into the living room, watching as Tadashi picked up empty plastic cups off of the sides.

‘Seems Sho and Tobio have finally got themselves together and confessed.’ Tadashi said as Kei came in. ‘It was about time; it’s been what- seven years or something? Tobio kissed him at midnight apparently.’ Tadashi grinned.

‘Ah, no wonder I didn’t notice then.’ Kei remarked, having always been rather astute towards Shouyou and Tobio.

‘And why would that be?’ Tadashi asked, coming over to Kei and winding his arms around his neck.

‘Mm? Because I was kissing you, of course.’ Kei said and then kissed him.

‘I think that was our first midnight kiss – I don’t think we’ve spent New Years together since we were really young.’

‘Oh? Then I shall kiss you at every midnight between now and next New Years.’ Kei said and Tadashi grinned.

‘Every midnight?’

‘Every single one.’

‘As long as you help to clean up the next day.’ He said and Kei hummed.

Tadashi went to pull away but Kei held on to him.

‘What?’ He asked through a smile.

Kei shrugged, squeezing his hands and kissing Tadashi on the lips and then the nose.

Tadashi giggled softly. ‘I love you too, Kei.’

**Author's Note:**

> _please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognise anywhere,  
>  and i will hold on to you_
> 
>   
> new years eve kisses are great, but its whose cleaning up with you on new years day that really matters
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
